


Whimsical Wood

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: The Tiny Adventures of Daryl [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Shooting Star, dreams do come true even if you don’t believe, it’s still tiny!, tiny dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Daryl dreams upon a shooting star that his smallness will become a largeness.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan
Series: The Tiny Adventures of Daryl [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/804963
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Whimsical Wood

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! Not as funny as usual but still silly as shit.

Daryl was tired of just how piddly his little dicky was. Any man would be ashamed to call something like that between their legs anything more than a mound of flesh. Looking up with all the sadness that consumed him he stared up to see a shooting star. "Star light, star bright please let me just know one day what a real bum tickler feels like.”

Closing his eyes Daryl grunted in frustration. Dreams didn't come true for Dixon's, shooting stars or not.

"Come on baby." Negan's called out for him.

Both of them were tired from a long run today so there was no foreplay or hushed whispers before sleep came, only Negan's soft lips against his temple and a good night wish.

Daryl woke up groaning, his morning wood springing to life on it's own. That wasn't that unusual but the burning within his loins was extreme and he gasped as he looked down and saw a thin white sheet tilting up in the air, his stiff peak of arousement poking up thickly and he was huge! Touching a torpedo that could be used in real warfare he gasped, he was now seven inches, a trickle of precum could be felt oozing down his shaft.

"Oh fuck!" Daryl yelled out and pulled back the sheet staring at a dick that was worthy of being called that.

"What the...?" Negan propped his elbows up to look around the room when his eyes landed on Daryl's dilly dad, it was the size of a cucumber, one that could be eaten and fill you up, not a snack made just for Negan's mouth.

Instantly Negan's mouth turned dry but it wasn't out of arousement but panic because Daryl's tiny little crumb was a work of art but now a spunk trumpet that could be there loud and proud was straining on Daryl and he didn’t like it already.

"I got a dick! A one that I can use!" Daryl said excitedly. "I can feel it." Daryl added, stroking his shaft and moaning out.

Negan stared at his own dick, of course his was still larger. Something was very, very wrong. He couldn't get it up while looking at what was an average dick on his lover.

"I..."

"We should fuck!" Daryl jumped up on the bed and wiggled his ass. Yesterday he wished upon a star and hopefully it was a permanent change.

"Yeah." Negan said slowly, his voice strangled and off. "Fuck, we should totally do that."

Darl looked over at Negan's dick that sat limp, that was a rarity.

"You don't want to." Daryl felt the prickling of unshed tears.

"No, this is great Daryl. I don't kow what the fuck is up but it's what you always wanted." Negan started to stroke his dick imagining all the dirty times he had with Daryl and his turd dodger that was definitely that because it surely couldn’t fit in even a midgets ass. 

The image of Daryl’s mini Twix bar made him perk up but when his gaze fell on the now large fiddler he softened, closing his eyes he thought about just how much or rather little of Daryl he had shoved in his mouth in the past. All the cake he ate while sucking him off, the little head of his piddly dick trying to breach him though they both knew it was pointless. So many fun times he tried to remember to make this work. Daryl climbed over to him and locked eyes with him, blue piercing pupils staring at him while a tongue trailed up his dick licking in a tease before sucking on a ball and damn! Fuck yes! This was the Daryl Negan loved. Reminding himself that whatever the fuck happened to make his lover's little chimpmunk fatten up had to be good for at least one of them he sighed out and closed his eyes. Daryl's happiness was all he ever needed.

Daryl’s mouth worked him up and down, sucking on each square inch of his dick and swallowing him whole. Negan groaned remembering the time Daryl tried to slip in and he couldn't fit but they somehow made it work. It wasn't a sad affair because Negan loved that tiny thing as much as he did the actual man. Wet smacking echoed in the room and Negan cracked an eye to see Daryl jerking himself off. His large dick now flushed an angry red, a crook just right to hit his prostate, enough hair to be easily seen without a magnifying glass, a thick glob of precum wept down from his slit and Negan coughed. 

"Negan?" Daryl asked, not once stopping the jerking of his cock.

"Umm you should fuck me."

Daryl's eyebrows shot up as Negan nearly fell out of the bed, grabbing lube and getting onto his knees, smearing slick across his ass and hole as he quickly thrust two fingers in. It was obvious by the flaccid thickness between his legs that Negan wasn't turned on in the slightest.

"Come on." Negan gritted out, pulling his asscheeks apart. "Gonna help?" 

It sounded weird to Daryl's ears and then he realized why, it was Negan being fake. Daryl lubed up his fingers and pressed three in stretching Negan out and testing his reaction.  
Negan groaned and pushed back, wanting more of Daryl’s fingers to breach him. That wasn't fake and neither were Negan's next words.

"I'm happy for you Daryl, you got what you wanted. A franken nutter to match our favorite dildo."

Negan was sincere as his dick laid there limply between his legs. Daryl stroked it and he leaked, grunting and pushing his ass back.

"Come on fuck me like a real man."

It wasn't spiteful and maybe 3 years ago Daryl would be angry at the words despite their lack of a scathing joking. It was just Negan being Negan, a man who loved all of him as he was. Still, Daryl wanted to feel all of this and pushed his head against Negan's hole, a tight pink rim that hadn't been properly fucked, well ever opened up and invited him in as he slinked in balls deep.

"Yeah fuck Daryl."

Daryl picked up the pace and fucked him hard, allowing his shaft that never felt more than air before to brush against wet walls and ram in and out. Negan bared down and he grunted at the deep flooding arousal of tight walls gripping him not in a desperate attempt to keep him in but to sate him. Daryl realized then that he enjoyed bottoming out more but this was nice. The view of his dick sliding in and out, his lollipop so big and bulging made him gasp and buck in deeper. Daryl grabbed Negan's ass and squeezed, pushing Negan onto his stomach and taking him fully. The angle made him choke and his legs shiver while he groaned and gushed deep into Negan's walls.

"Oh shit." Daryl cried out and collapsed, still deep within Negan.

Negan laughed and made no attempt to move. Both deep breathed and turned to look at one another.

Daryl was grinning like he lost his virginity and in a way it was kind of like that. Negan was soft, his dick not wet or begging for touch.

"I wished on a shooting star."

"For a monster cock?" 

Daryl looked at Negan, this man wasn't judging him for not wishing for a walker free world or for just the two of them to be on a deserted island. Negan understood him at every turn.

"Crazy right?" Daryl laughed out loud.

"No." Negan kissed him. "Not crazy. I'm fucking crazy. You...you're perfect any way you are I would choose you no matter what."

It didn’t matter that Daryl was a Dixon, meeting Negan was when his luck changed permanently. He didn’t need anything else in the world but this man. Looking down at his willy nilly he felt kind of silly now that it was such a big deal to want what most men had.

“Love you baby.” Negan said then kissed him again.

“I love you too.” Daryl whispered and snuggled into his lover ready for a longer sleep.

Negan wasn’t too worried that his raging pocket rocket would miss Daryl’s smallness because what really mattered was the man beneath.

Unknown to both as they slept wrapped around each other after a session of languid kisses was that if you were lucky enough to be granted your wish upon a shooting star it was temporary and could only be received to a man whose character was worthy enough to witness such a wish come true, if only for a moment.


End file.
